Malbrig (Galara)
Malbrig is the plant lord of Galara. He is formed from the combined consciousness of all of Galara's planets (1620). Plants were initially created by Thrael'kriss near the beginning of the world (39), but they were not able to speak for themselves. At some point, enough plants were alive at once that their consciousness formed into a divine spark of their own. As such, he often freely mixes the use of We/Us/I in his speech. He refers to the sum of all plants as The Legion, and has a fairly militant and zealous attitude towards its defense. After his last act of creation, Malbrig handed out his things and retired from the world (3307). Basics ;Domains: Plants (1620), Agriculture (2162), Metal (2995), Tranquility (3300) ;Alignment: Unaligned (strong Good leanings) ;Physical Appearance: Malbrig's form is a humanoid shape composed of many dark green vines (usually 25ft tall, but can resize like other gods). Small golden vines form a spiral tattoo-like pattern over his body. Each leg ends with a toe-less foot (as through he were always wearing shoes or boots), and each arm tapers out into a single tentacle. When he needs to manipulate an object, his arms seperate into dozens or even hundreds of individual vines, to form as many fingers as are required for the task (highly dexterous). Instead of eyes, he has a single black visor-like shape across where the eyes of a humanoid would be. He has no mouth, and "speaks" by simply vibrating his entire body to form sound. ;Symbol: A vertical line (usually green) with two smaller lines that branch off at the midpoint of the primary line, at a 45 degree angle to each side. More elaborate patterns can also be used based off of this basic shape. Teachings A Jerk is you see... is the kind of person who is mean to others without cause. (2762) Malbrig's "Friends Of The Legion" religion is based primarily on the concept, "Don't be a Jerk" (2280). He gifted the world with Metal Trees (2878), which can only grow and prosper when they are surrounded with kindness and friendship (2955). His Myconid clerics tell tales of protecting each other and acting as a community for the greater good. *The Tales of the Ymug Tribe, as told by the Gultar Tribe **The Tale of Fredrick - "And so it is friends, that the Pride we use to be sure of ourselves can become a demon who would destroy us if we let it. Do not be afraid to ask you friends and allies for help, because that it what they are for. As much as they may wish to protect you, even from yourself, they can do nothing if they don't know about the problem." **The Tale of Zekep - "And so I say to you all, do not be afraid to start a great task on your own, even if you are not the best. Your work gives hope to others, your ideas will help them have ideas, and by working together the task can be completed eventually." **The Tale of Deneb - "And so I say to you all that we must help the fallen find their feet again!" **The Tale of Merric - "And so I say to you all here, do not deceive others, or you will lose their trust, and so lose yourself as well!" **The Tale of Plugh - "And so my friends, strength of arms is not the only strength you can have, and attacking others is not the only way to defeat a foe." Opinions of Others *'The GreatOne': A cool guy, but not very guide-full. *'TzuTzu': Malbrig's favorite friend. He gave Malbrig some dragons, and he made trees that can float. The Myconid tribe was also once saved by one of Tzu's exarchs. *'The Lord of Earth': Loud but slow to speak. The Myconids have a treaty to enter and live in the underdark peacefully, but it currently seems that they might never actually get there. *'Rain': Quiet, and doesn't quite show up in person, but otherwise very friendly. *'The Deamer': An annoying guy that'll be the first against the wall when the revolution comes. *'The Shadow': Annoyingly out of reach most of the time. Otherwise no opinion. *'The Stringlord': Strange and illusive, but he seems to feel the pain of a disconnected world, so he's not all bad. *'The Child of Riddles': A confusing one who seems just as confused at his own existence. *'The Wayfriend': A strange but nice one. Creations *Shambling Guardians (1620) (Approximate Picture) - A titan sized vine creature tasked with defending plant-kin from attacks of any kind. *'Black Dragons' (1911) - These are like MM Black Dragons, but with the "plant" keyword added. *Myconids (1892) - A mushroom based people just recently created as an attempt at an emissary between plants and humanoids. *The Trowel of Malbrig (2832) - An artifact trowel with the ability to take the shape of any trowel or shovel like object. It provides 1pp/turn for crafting purposes. Exarchs ;Gilardifolkbin (2788, 3096, 3304): A "Populous PP" Exarch. The oldest tree in all of Galara, he is the heart of the Tree City Liliranea. Named Mortals ;Krrvh (1669): The lead Guardian in Malbrig's hunt of Matthew Swift. Speaks with a heavy Ork accent. ;Zharl (1783): A Guardian who helped the Lycans in a battle against Raka forces. ;Jast (1902): The Guardian tasked with keeping a close eye on the development of the Myconids. ;Zayadin (2812): A Guardian who responded to the call of Gfankeh and relayed a message to Malbrig describing the discoveries within the Crystal City. ;Kerrigan (1913): The first Swamp Dragon, her first task was to take her kin and search for Matthew as fast as possible, mostly because flying creatures can search an area faster than the Guardians can. ;The Myconid Tribe (lead by Gulik) (1892): Alok, Amnyt, Azri, Beyw, Bmikr, Carl, Cecnox, Crnig, Csymzycd, Cyhtny, Davcre, Dolro, Duuvnyt, Elrad, Gfankeh, Ginsberg, Gulik, Gultar, Gybcmu, Hemeg, Hikik, Jigib, Kapslo, Kehcpank, Kimdyn, Kimeg, Kwergin, Lynm, Nageg, Nagmeh, Nilik, Nywsyam, Omdar, Oynes, Piaz, Plugh, Qwerth, Razmael, Regeg, Rekik, Reklin, Sandra, Shruk, Sisryq, Smaljast, Tefshi, Toofrad, Tumnu, Wryh, Xfandr, Yarim, Ylteh, Ymug, Ywne, Zekep. Category:GGodsCategory:Gods